Inuyasha, sensitive, kind, and stubborn
by Softball Angels
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome come across a village that has been destroyed by a demon. Inuyasha gets injured during the battle. Rated T for lots of death.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so I'll take all the criticism I can get. I want to be better at writing so if you have any comments at all on the flow of it or grammar or anything, I'd appreciate it.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Chapter 1

Village

"Are you serious, Kagome?"

Wind from the speed of Inuyasha's running was flowing through their hair.

"Yeah. I sense three Shikon Jewel shards."

"Alright! Which direction?" Inuyasha was as impatient as ever to collect the Jewel shards.

"Dead ahead!" Kagome instructed.

Inuyasha's running was as swift and quick as it had always been. The forest's trees were speeding past the hanyou and the priestess. Then the blue sky came into sight as they came closer to the Jewel shards and out of the forest.

Inuyasha's mood suddenly changed.

"I smell blood, human _and_ demon." Inuyasha warned Kagome. She prepared herself for what would soon come.

A small village came into view off in the distance. The crops had been destroyed, houses were crushed and burned and blood stained the ground from the dead villagers. Inuyasha's sensitive nose had come in handy many times, but this he wished he couldn't smell. The smell of mud, blood and smoke disgusted him. _This demon will pay for what he's done..._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Screams came from one of the last standing houses. Inuyasha continued running with Kagome on his back. They were still a distance from the scene so Inuyasha picked up the pace a bit. Inuyasha and Kagome heard the screams suddenly go quiet.

"Inuyasha, hurry up! They could still be alive!"

"Geez, you think I don't know that?!" Inuyasha snapped back. Kagome could feel his worry and she stopped talking. She could feel, see and almost hear his determination to save thee villagers. _He's grown since we first met... _she thought.

They arrived at the village. They took in their surroundings, seeing the villagers lying around them, the blood stained ground, the mud and the destroyed crops and the houses. Inuyasha's nose was overwhelmed by the stenches.

"I'm going to check the houses, see if anyone's still kicking." Inuyasha figure he was being a little insensitive after Kagome flashed him a that's-how-you're-going-to-talk-about-these-poor-souls? look.

Inuyasha ran off while Kagome looked around for anyone still alive outside. Her heart was being ripped from her chest as she saw mothers holding their children, cold and lifeless. The men attempting to shield their wives and children by covering the, but to no avail. She looked around and asked herslef if it was her fault, if she was responsible for this. After all, she was the one who shattered the Jewel that gave this demon such great power. She fell to her knees yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Well, there's the first chapter. I'm not one for too long of stories. Again, any criticism is appreciated! Just, please, be nice...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Huts

* * *

Inuyasha searched the houses that were still standing first, though not many were.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me? Is anybody alive in here?", he would yell in each house he walked into. Most of the huts still standing were either ready to collapse or a part of some already had. But there was one hut still in what would be considered perfect shape. The hanyou felt uneasy about entering it, but he did so anyway. His motivation? _People might be injured but alive in there. I can't just leave 'em..._

Inuyasha opened the door slowly and slightly. He heard a little mope from inside and flew the door open. Inside was a family from the village. A mother with her two children in her arms and a man who he assumed was their father who a laceration on his left leg. The family tensed up.

"I'm here to help you guys. Is there anyone else alive that you know about here?" he asked with a we-need-to-get-out-of-here-right-now tone.

The mother said "No, to be honest I don't even know how we are alive." She was scared. Not of Inuyasha, but of the wondering of where the demon was.

"Well, we can talk about that later. Right now, we've got to get out of here. Can he walk?" Inuyasha asked the injured man.

"I can try..." the man slowly rose to his feet, but fell over in pain. "Sorry, guess not."

"Alright then. Get on my back and I'll carry you out."

Dust fell from the ceiling and it began to crack. Little pieces of wood fell down from the once stable roof.

"Alright, hurry up, we're getting out of here. Now!" Inuyasha commanded.

The hut was collapsing with everyone still inside. The mother and her children ran out first while Inuyasha lifted the man onto his back. The hut made one last loud crack. Inuyasha and the man escaped as the hut collapsed.

With a sigh of relief Inuyasha asked, "Everyone O.K.?"

He looked around for the mother and children. He found them staring, shocked, at the massacre that was their village. The mother snapped back to reality and shielded her children's eyes. This was not a sight for children to see. Friends and family bleeding. Staining the ground with blood. No one should have to see this.

"Thank you so much for saving us lad," the man said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to say "I haven't saved you yet. We still have to defeat the de..."

The hanyou felt a sudden pain in his shoulders where the man had placed his hands to hold on. Inuyasha knelt down to the ground in pain with his yes closed and his jaw clenched.

"Hey, I don't know what you're doing there but..."

He opened his eyes and looked at his shoulders. He was being stabbed by two claw like hands and fingers. He felt the man getting heavier and stronger, pushing the claws in deeper and forcing Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha spoke with a pained, raspy voice.

"So... you were the demon all along, huh? I figured the scent that came from you was from your wound. I figured you got it from the demon and that's why you smelled like it... but you are the demon!"

The demon had transformed into it's natural form. An eight foot tall reptilian demon. Black and red with a hunch and broad shoulders. It stood over the hanyou, it's elongated claws still in Inuyasha's shoulders and crushing him by standing on him with one foot.

Inuyasha looked at the mother and yelled, "Run! Now!"

The woman ran as fast as she could with two small children.

_Damn, what do I do? With the demon pinning me down, I can't reach my Tetsusaiga! Damn!_

* * *

So... chapter 2. Again, I don't like long stories/chapters and any criticism, just be nice about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Success

Kagome had been searching for any survivors outside the huts but found no one. She was covered in mud from kneeling to check pulses. Never did she find one. But she did find something strange with the bodies. There was a pattern that was noticeable to someone who looked. All the women were stabbed in the heart. They had to be adult women though. No little girls were around. None alive and none dead. Just missing.

Kagome could hear something close. She ran to see if it was someone still alive. She could hear struggling and pieces of wood falling. _Someone must be buried under a collapsed house! _She figured.

Around the corner she saw Inuyasha being thrown into the houses by the demon. She could also see that Inuyasha was injured. Inuyasha hadn't had time to draw Tetsusaiga. Finally the demon, limping because of his previous leg injury, grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, hurting Inuyasha's shoulder wounds even more, lifted him up and threw him into another barely standing house.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She prepared to fire an arrow.

_Hit the target!_ She concentrated then fired.

"What? Why didn't it hit him? It looked like it just bounced off!"

The demon was capable putting up a strong enough barrier to fight off even a sacred arrow.

Inuyasha thought _Now's my chance!_

He found his chance to draw Tetsusaiga with the demon distracted. He reached to his side, his shoulders aching with deep, bloody holes in both of them. He could feel some of his ribs were cracked and that his left arm was most likely broken. It didn't matter at this point. He wanted to be done with this troublesome demon. Flinching at the pain he continued to reach for Tetsusaiga.

"Hiya!" the fang was pulled. The rusted blade transformed into a demonic fang.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "fire another one of your arrows!"

She was going to point out the barrier around the demon was too strong for the arrows, but she figured Inuyasha had a plan.

"Alright! Where should I aim?" She asked to make sure she did it right the first time.

"Anywhere!" Inuyasha replied

"Alright."

She prepared her bow and arrow quickly and took aim to fire the arrow at the demon's head.

"Another arrow? Do you not learn, wench?" the demon commented.

The Tetsusaiga's blade had turned red. The barrier breaking Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha established that the arrow weakened the barrier even though it didn't go through. And the red Tetsusaiga could break almost any barrier. _So what if they are both combined?_ He wondered. Kagome fired her arrow and Inuyasha timed it so the the two energies combined. With the Tetsusaiga's blade red Inuyasha swung his sword.

"Wind Scar!"

The demonic energy from the Tetsusaiga drove through the ground and combined with the spiritual energy from Kagome's arrow. The combination cracked the barrier at contact but persisted until the barrier was destroyed.

The demon's right arm had been destroyed along with it's left leg.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha to see that he was alright.

"Inuyasha, your shoulders... Are you alright?"

Inuyasha's breathing was heavy. He felt pain rushing up his arms and sides. He felt like he could pass out at any moment.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine." _I don't want her to get worried about this._ His voice was pained. Kagome could tell that he was hurt, badly, but the demon was still alive and they had some questions for him. Like _Who sent you? _Or _Why did he destroy the village? _Or W_here are the little girls of the village?_

* * *

So, it seems as though this story will be about 6 chapters, now that I've thought about it. again, criticism is accepted and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Injured

"Why did you destroy this village?"

Inuyasha and Kagome demanded to know the demon's purpose for destroying these innocent lives.

"Why would I tell you? I may be injured but I'm a reptilian demon. I can regenerate my lost limbs, and I have no reason to explain my self to a half-breed!" the demon protested.

"What if we were to take your Jewel shards? Then you wouldn't be able to regenerate very well, would you?"

The demon's confidence disappeared immediately upon hearing those words. It was shown on his face.

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha concluded.

"Fine, I'll tell you. If I do, will you let me go with my Jewel shards?"

"Only if we really like your reasoning." Inuyasha suggested. He had to make an effort to speak.

_He's still in a lot of pain... _Kagome could see it on his face and hear it in his voice.

"Fine." the demon agreed. Kagome asked him first, "Where are all of the village girls and why did you have to destroy the village?"

"I took them to sell them on the black market for demons. Young human girls are the most wanted right now. We kill their families so none of them can track us down and kill us. In other words we destroy the village and everyone in it."

"Heh, you disgust me! You don't deserve the sacred Jewel shards! Or to live." Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground at this point. He'd gotten too dizzy to stand up. Breathing and speaking was an effort for him.

"I've told you the basics, now let me leave."

"Not with the shards we won't!" Kagome protested.

"But you said..."

"We said we'd let you go if we liked your reasoning, but that was pathetic," Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Kagome, where are the shards?"

"In his back"

Inuyasha walked to the demon, sword sheathed. He reached to the demon's back and took the shards one by one.

"You don't deserve to live. At least not with these."

The demon grew smaller and smaller until he burst into dust. He was finally dead.

"I didn't think that would actually kill him." Kagome was a little confused.

"Lets go, Kagome. There's nothing more we can do here."

"Alright, Inuyasha."

They walked a few steps then Inuyasha grabbed his left side in pain, the slightly more injured side. He fell to one knee.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome knelt by the hanyou's side. "Inuyasha, don't push yourself too hard." She checked around Inuyasha's wounded body to identify the major injuries. She found that his left arm was broken, he had a few cracked ribs, a few lacerations on his back and a major hole in both of his shoulders.

"Inuyasha, you're going to hurt yourself more if you keep moving."

"Psh! These wounds are nothing... Ah!" He tried to get himself back up but he was too hurt to do so. They sat there in the massacred village for a few minutes, but it felt like forever. They waited until Inuyasha relaxed a little.

* * *

Well, chapter 4. Hope it was interesting. I'll be honest, I love it when the main character is in pain. It brings the characters closer togeher.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Help

"What's wrong, Kilala?" Kilala was agitated by something. Sango could see this as the demon feline changed direction.

"Sango, what's wrong with Kilala?" Miroku asked.

Shippo answered the question, "She smells something. I smell it too."

"What is it exactly?" Sango became worried.

"It's a mix of smells. There's smoke and blood that are really noticeable." Shippo replied. Sango decided to take a look as soon as she heard the word _blood_.

"Alright. Kilala, take us there!"

They flew over the village that had just been massacred by the reptilian demon. This was the place.

"What the hell happened here?" Miroku was astonished at the mass murder that became of such a small village. This was the place that smelled of blood and smoke, for certain. Miroku looked off to the side a little more and noticed a bright red kimono.

"Hey, there's Inuyasha and Kagome!" Miroku announced.

"They're on the ground. Are they hurt?" Shippo asked, worried. No one answered the little fox demon.

Sango looked at the two one the ground and said, "Kilala, take us down!"

Kilala slowly landed and, with Kilala still moving slowly, the gang hopped off and ran to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango called out.

Inuyasha's head was lying in Kagome's lap, injured. Both were on the ground in amongst the destroyed huts.

"Inuyasha! What happened?!" Shippo asked, worried.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed but he was still conscious. Shippo looked at Inuyasha, his shoulders with thick holes in them, his left arm bruised from the break, and Inuyasha's heavy breathing. Kagome's backpack was at Kaede's house with the first aid kit in it so she couldn't do anything to help yet. Kagome answered Shippo's question.

"A reptilian demon attacked the village. He injured Inuyasha. He also had three Jewel shards."

Inuyasha was pretty out of it. He just now established that Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo were there with him. He started to put on his "brave-face".

"The girls that were taken... we have to save them... agh!" It hurt Inuyasha to talk. _Something's not right. Stuff like this isn't something to bring me down like this. It's not as serious as other wounds I've gotten. What's wrong? _

"You're in no condition to right now. Miroku and I will go. Kagome, you can give the the details on the way back to Kaede's house," Sango instructed.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha. "Can you stand up?"

"Heh, of course I can!" Inuyasha said confidently.

Inuyasha attempted to stand up, slowly. He eventually made it all the way up. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's good arm and put it around his shoulders for support. They took one step towards Kilala and Inuyasha gave into his injuries.

"Whoa, Inuyasha!", Inuyasha dragged Miroku to his knees with his weight. "You still with us? Inuyasha?!"

"Miroku, what's wrong?!"

He thought to himself _Inuyasha's wounds aren't that serious that this would happen. There's something else he's either not telling us or even he doesn't know..._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

He was unconscious.

* * *

Here's chapter 5. What could be doing Inuyasha in so easily? Check out chapter 6 in a couple of days. It should be ready by Sunday, Feb 10th,'13 I think. again, comments encouraged and accepted!


	6. Chapter 6 A

Chapter 6 is going to be in two parts. A and B. It ended up being so long it didn't feel right unless it was around the same length a the others, so I divided it in two. hope you like it! :)

* * *

Chapter 6 A

Worry

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Miroku called to the unconscious hanyou.

Inuyasha had succumbed to his injuries, but they weren't that serious. This had everyone baffled. The hanyou was laying on his back, sweat starting to drip down his face and through his long, silver hair. His breath was unsteady and heavy. With each deep breath he attempted at his cracked ribs would protest causing him pain, making his breathing unnatural.

"Inuyasha wouldn't be effected this severely by _these_ wounds. You don't think it could be something else?" Kagome asked. Everyone was thinking it, but no one wanted the burden of saying it. "Maybe some sort of poison...?" Kagome suggested.

"Well right now the best thing we can do is get him to Kaede's house. She would know," Sango proposed.

"Sango's right. Now let's get him on Kilala. Kagome, would you care to help me?" Miroku figured that Kagome would want to do as much as possible for Inuyasha and be as close to him as possible at all times. She nodded yes.

Sango flew with Inuyasha on Kilala while Kagome and Miroku flew on Shippo.

"Sango, how's Inuyasha doing?" Kagome asked with a sad, worried, give-me-the-good-news-only voice.

There wasn't really any good news. Inuyasha"fever had increased, he was sweating and clenching his chest with his right hand, ad if he was holding hid heart, with a pained look on his face.

"He's still unconscious," Sango replied. She didn't Kagome more upset than she already was.

"Alright." Kagome was disappointed that the hanyou hadn't awoken yet.

Kaede looked over the injured half demon. Closely examining him with her hands, her fingers dancing over the open wounds on his shoulders. The hanyou flinched when she touched his left arm and gasped a little at the pain. _For Inuyasha, these wounds are not that serious. Why is he reacting this way? There's something else in his system. Something is breaking him down from the inside and making him weak, but what?_ Kaede wondered.

"I can bandage the wounds for now, but we'll need something to relieve the pain. Now I must reset the bone." Kaede asked Kagome and the others to step outside for a moment.

"Alright." _She's never asked us to step out unless it was really that bad. Oh, Inuyasha. What has happened to you?_ Kagome asked herself.

Kagome walked through the doorway that had simply a curtain acting as a door. The others followed.

Outside the hut, they could hear pained screams from Inuyasha. Kaede was simply resetting his bones. _It never hurt him like this before, so why now?_ More pained screams came from the small, squared hut. Sango put her arm around Kagome to comfort her and Kagome leaned into her.

"Kagome..." Sango said in a caring voice.

Kagome leaned her head onto Sango's shoulder. A single tear ran down her face and fell onto Sango's hand. Sango pulled Kagome even closer.

"He'll be fine, Kagome. There's no need to cry." Sango said.

Kagome looked up when she heard footsteps come out of the hut. _Inuyasha!_ She thought. Wishful thinking took over her logic. Kaede walked out of the hut and immediately turned to Kagome. Kagome stood up.

"I need to talk to ye before any go to see Inuyasha. For starters, his injuries are more serious then they have to be. I assume ye had noticed this already. A poison, it is. But it will wear off in time it seems. I know of no herbs that could help so he will simply have to wait it out."

"But he'll be alright, right?" Kagome asked. She felt her heart drop and then rise again when Kaede said that he'll be alright. "It's just weakened him. It caused his arm and ribs to crack to easily, but the poison will be fought off by his body temperature." Kaede concluded.

"May we see him now?" Kagome asked eagerly. She needed to know how he was, if he was awake, if he was still in pain...

"Yes, ye may. He is still unconscious though."

Kagome was already on her way in. It felt like happened in slow motion. She drew back the curtain slowly. Took one step in, and froze. She did her best to hold back tears, but she couldn't. She continued on her way in and knelt down by the hanyou. _Why? _She wondered. _Why?_

* * *

Alright, chapter 6. The second part will be in on either Monday or Tuesday. (Feb. 11th or 12th, 2012). Hope it was good for you guys! :)


	7. Chapter 6 B (7)

Final Chapter. If you want more, I'll give you more. Just leave a comment. I'll also take recommendations for my next story. :)

* * *

Chapter 6 B

Worry

_Oh Inuyasha... _Kagome was heart broken when she saw the hanyou. He we sweating but breathing steadily now with heavy, deep breaths. He was in pain. She could see this. _I don't want you to be in pain anymore... _She grabbed a wet cloth and ringed it out. She dabbed Inuyasha's forehead dry of his sweat. He moved a little, almost to acknowledge that she was there. Kagome pulled the cloth away, thinking he might wake up. She was being very optimistic about his recovery time.

Inuyasha was in a deep sleep. Dreaming a terrible dream. A nightmare.

Kagome? Kagome?! Where is that girl? She should be here by now!_ Inuyasha was waiting by the bone eater's well for her. _She had one of those exams to study for again. Why do those things matter, why doesn't she just stay here? That way she doesn't have to stress herself out by going back and forth between her world and this world!_ Inuyasha had enough waiting and climbed into the well to go get her. _

That stupid girl!_ He thought then jumped in. _

_Coming up through the well, he could immediately smell smoke. _Kagome... _He jumped out of the well in one jump, ran through the doors to the shrine and flew them open. Her home was on fire. _

_The sky lit up at times from the flames but was completely covered by the smoke._ "_KAGOME!_"

_Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's window. Smoke burst out as Inuyasha flew open the window. I smell her scent. She's in her room, right here. _

"_Kagome! Where are you?!" Inuyasha cried out._

"_Inuyasha, that you?" It was Sota, Kagome's little brother. He was coughing from the heavy smoke._

"_Where's Kagome?" the hanyou asked the little boy._

"_I noticed the fire and ran in here to wake her up just in case. She's still in the bed. She won't wake up, Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. The smoke was so intense Inuyasha had to get inches from her face just to see her. He notices that there was a large piece of wood next to her. _It must have landed on her head and knocked her out. _Inuyasha took off his robe of the Fire Rat and rapped out it around Sota._

"_Listen, I'm gonna take Kagome out first. I can't carry you both at the same time. I'll be only ten seconds, alright?" _

_Sota nodded his head then began coughing again from the smoke. _I better do this fast or neither of 'em will make it.

_Inuyasha took Kagome bridal style and jumped out the window. He lay her down on the ground far enough away from the house. _

"_I'm coming Sota!" Inuyasha yelled to the boy. He jumped up to the window and Sota was quiet. Inuyasha found him on the ground having trouble breathing. _He can't breathe in this, he's out cold. I gotta get him outta here. _Inuyasha_ _picked up the child and jumped out of the window again. He lay Sota next to Kagome on his back. Sota had already started breathing better. He'd come to in a minute. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. _She's not breathing, her chest isn't moving. _He touched her hand._ She's cold. No Kagome!

"_Kagome, Kagome! C'mon, wake up!"_

_Sota flickered his eyes open. He could see that Inuyasha was shaking Kagome. He sat up and turned to kneel beside Inuyasha and Kagome. _

"_Kagome, wake up! C'mon, don't do this to me! Please don't leave me Kagome!"_

Out of Inuyasha's dream, Shippo was watching over him while Kagome went to search for herbs with Kaede.

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled a few times.

"Inuyasha, are you waking up?"

Shippo leaned in closer to see if he was waking up. Inuyasha's eye suddenly flew open. He gasped at the pain he could feel surging through his body. It pained him to breathe. He tried moving his left arm to hold his rib cage, but forgot it was broken. A chain started when he turned slightly to hold his left arm and everything started to hurt, everything protested at the slightest movements.

"Inuyasha! Stop moving! You're only going to hurt yourself more!" Shippo said.

It hurt, a lot, but Inuyasha turned onto his back with a groan and stopped moving. His breathing was heavy and pained. Tensing up at any deep breath he took. His right arm was holding his rib cage only lessening the pain of breathing slightly. With a great effort, he asked Shippo:

"Where's...Kagome? Is she...alright?"

"Kagome went with Kaede to go look for herbs to relieve your pain. They found some earlier, but it doesn't seem to be helping you very much..."

Shippo reached over and placed his hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

"I'll go get you some cold water now. Don't move, okay?" Shippo took Inuyasha's silence as an "Okay".

Inuyasha lay there looking up at the wooden ceiling. He heard mumbling outside. _Is Kagome back? _He wondered. Footsteps started running towards the hut. The curtain flew open almost startling Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Thank goodness you're awake now!" Kagome was so happy to see Inuyasha awake. She knelt beside him. He tried to sit up. He could see that she was extremely worried about and he wanted to show her he was fine. He tried to sit up but everything started stabbing at him. Clenching his fists and teeth, he stopped. Kagome put her hand on his back to help him back down.

"Inuyasha, you were poisoned when that demon stabbed you in the shoulders. It's made everything in you more fragile. Just lie down and relax, okay?"

"I'm just glad... that your okay, Kagome."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha was referring to his dream. She didn't need to know.

"Never mind..."

Sshe looked at him with a smile and relaxed eyes. Then she suddenly she recalled:

"Oh, here! Kaede and I brought some herbs for your pain. I'll get them ready for you now."

"Hey...Kagome?" Inuyasha said with an effort.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

THE END

* * *

Again, if you like the story and want me to continue it, tell me. If you didn't like it, tell me what I could fix. And if you want me to write about another cartoon/anime/movie ect... Give me some ideas! :) Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it for you guys! :)


End file.
